kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 211
Vice-Generals Begin to Move is the 211th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The Mou Gou army has suffered great loses and both Shin and Ou Hon are annoyed that they couldn't win. Set up Shin and Ou Hon as the heroes of the battle in an effort to preserve morale. Words are going around that the two of them had managed to drive off the enemy commander. However the soldiers fighting that battle know better. However they still cheered in an attempt to rouse themselves. Shin believes however this to be a walk of shame. Shin however takes comfort that Ou Hon even worse off than him. Mou ten who is watching from afar believes that they did have an effect. If it weren't for them, the Qin army would have suffered even greater losses. He even believes that they both pulled slightly ahead of him as he never had a chance to fight. The second day, the battle commences again. On the attacking side was kyou En, one of Ren Pa's Four Heavenly Kings. He takes command of Wei right army, a 40.000 strong troops. The one standing against him was the vice general of the Mou Gou army, General Ou Sen. He takes command of Qin left army, also 40.000 men strong. Both sides were an equal match for each other, resulting in a stalemate where neither side could truly obtain the upper hand. However Kyou En uses his arrows to direct his troops. As one of the Ten Bows of China, Kyou En's arrows were able to fly twice the distance of an average archer. Hence he was able to freely control all of his various troops that were blocked off by even by mountains and hills. Mou Gou at his HQ is given the report that the Ou Sen is being pushed back by the enemy momentum. Ren Pa at his HQ is being notified of the same. He states that it doesn't matter what general they may be, all of them will be caught off guard by the strength of Kyou En's aggression. He even states that even he had his hands burnt numerous times in the past when going up against his army. Normally he would just continue pushing through at this pace, with the enemy being helpless to respond and cornered like prey. However he realises that this time probably not going to be the case. He wants to see Ou Sen demonstrate his strength that even Ou Ki claimed was undoubtedly on the same level as Six Great Generals of Qin. Then the reports comes in that the is movement on the left front lines. On Qin right army stands Kan Ki. he is in command of 30.000 troops, while on Wei left army stands a 40.000 men strong general Kai Shi Bou. From afar the Hi Shin Unit is watching the battle unfold. Then Shin notices that they are about to get started too. The Qin centre is back at full strength. The two vice generals sent over 5000 troops each. General Mou Gou came personally to raise the morale and to pass on a single tactic. Everyone is wondering what tactic he will teach them as this wondering quickly turns into shock as he says the tactic to defend. Right now, the armies of vice generals are engaged in battle to their left and right. Given time, it is certain that both armies will be defeated their respective for and commence an assault on the enemy HQ. Hence, until that opportunity comes, the once in the centre army need only focus on defence. So long as they are able to protect Mou Gou until the end, it will be their victory. For that purpose, he asks them all to dedicate their entire being to fighting while preventing their units from collapsing. In addition to absolutely protecting their own lives until this battle ends. The Great General style of speech was unusual, but it got the Infantry to tremble in heated passion. Rin Ko can feel the heat from the Qin centre army. He states that he is ready for the second round and that it will end the same as the first. Characters in Order of Appearance *Shin *Ou Hon *Mou Ten *Bi Hei *Kou *Kyou En *Ou Sen *Mou Gou *Ren Pa *Haku Ki Sai *Ou Ki mentioned *Kai Shi Bou *Kan Ki *So Sui *Rin Ko Chapter notes *Both Shin and Ou Hon are regarded as heroes of the battle. *Kyou En army is fighting Ou Sen army. *Kyou En is one of the Ten bows of China. *Ren Pa fought Kyou En numerous times in the past. *Kan Ki and Ou Sen both sent 5000 troops each to the Qin centre. *Mou Gou came to the Qin centre to raise the morale and to pass down a defence tactic. *Both armies centre are about to start. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters